


I Ain't Gay!

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Friends With Benefits, Hickeys, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Quickie, Shady Belle, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Javier's fed up with being horny, and the only other person awake is Bill.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Bill Williamson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	I Ain't Gay!

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten into willscuella recently sooooo heres a lil fic for em!!
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

Javier's horny.

He sits at the campfire, one ankle crossed over the other, thankful that nobody else is sitting with him. Sure, people are sleeping nearby, but they aren't able to see the very obvious hard-on pressed against his jeans.

It's been months since he got off with another person, let alone fucked. He's itching for anything at this point, any kind of attention, but he doesn't want to pay for it. He's bored of jacking off, he wants some real action.

Tonight, Javier seems more irked than usual. His cocks throbbing, begging for any kind of attention. Anything.  
He scouts around the Shady Belle camp, looking at the few people that were awake. All the women were in bed, along with most others that he's had interests in.

Javier sighs. He continues to look around until a large slouched figure comes into his line of sight.

Bill.

He's sat at the scout campfire having a drink. He's not on duty for once, probably just coming off it and enjoying a few drinks before he passes out, half on his bed.  
Javier's hesitant, still put off from that racist comment Bill once made. To be fair, Bill had tried to make it up to him afterward, which basically meant having a drink with him and bluntly asking "are we good?"

Javier rolls his eyes, shrugging. He'll have to do.

Javier takes a deep breath before getting up, adjusting his crotch as he approaches so his hard-on isn't so obvious.

"Bill," Javier greets, standing beside him as he lights up a cigarette.

"Javier," Bill greets back, looking up at him from his seat before turning his attention back to his bottle.

There's silence for a moment until Javier asks "you drunk?"

"I wish," Bill laughs. "Why?" he then asks, giving the other man a funny look.

"No reason," Javier shrugs, taking a drag. Bill seems a little suspicious but leaves the conversation there.

"So," Javier pauses, "you like men," he states. Bill chokes on his drink, spitting half of it over his jeans.

"What?!" Bill shouts, frowning as the grip on his bottle tightens.

Normally, Javier would approach someone a lot... nicer than this. He had no idea how to come onto Bill, no idea what this gruff man enjoyed. He debated flirting, but how the hell was he meant to flirt with Bill?

"Why you askin' that?" Bill grunts.

"I'm just wondering," Javier shrugs again, chucking the butt of his cigarette to the floor, stomping it out.

"Well, stop." Bill heavily exhales, finishing off his drink and chucking it to the floor. "I ain't gay," he grumbles.

"What were you discharged for?" Javier asked, his eyes admiring the view.

"Attempted murder."

"And..?"

Bill flicks his head up at him, his cheeks going red. "Shut up. You shut up," Bill grunts.

"We all know, amigo," Javier sighs, giving Bill a look. Bill's quick to look away, his head hiding under the brim of his hat. Javier's arms are crossed, but he uncrosses one of them to beckon Bill over. "Come here," he orders.

Bill pauses, unsure of what's going on, but he does as he's told. He stands tall, slowly approaching Javier the more he calls him over. Javier re-crosses his arms, his eyes trying to meet Bills, but he keeps looking away.

"What do you want?" Bill asks.

"I need a hand. You can help me out, can't you?" Javier asks.

"With what?" Bill grunts, finally meeting his gaze. Bills' eyes flick down when he feels Javier's hand on his; he watches as Javier moves his palm to press firmly against his crotch, letting Bill palm over his throbbing erection.

Bill doesn't pull away, nor caress it. He just holds his hand there, questioning what to do.

"You can help me, can't you?" Javier asks.

"I ain't gay," Bill tells him again.

"That explains why you haven't moved your hand away," Javier jokes. "Besides, helping an amigo out doesn't make you gay."

"It don't?" Bill asks, actually believing his joke.

"Sure," Javier shrugs. Bill thinks a little longer until he finally gives Javier's cock a gentle caress, making Javier hum.

Bill fondles him a little more until reaching down to unbuckle his jeans, almost ripping the button off Javier's pants. Javier feels his knees go weak when Bill pulls out his cock, giving it a few slow pumps.  
Javier's moans make Bill blush, following him as Javier moves back to lean against the gazebo. He watches as Javier reaches down and begins unbuckling his pants, though Bill stops him.

"We ain't gonna be seen, are we?" Bill asks. The two of them are well hidden, leaning against the wall that doesn't face camp, but there was still the risk of whoever's on guard duty catching them.

"Nobody can see us, and if they can... well, it's none of their business."

Bill seems pretty happy with his response, allowing Javier to unbuckle his jeans and pull out his thick member. They're both big; Javier having the length and Bill having girth.

"Shit!" Bill hisses as Javier begins jacking him off, his other hand going to caress Bills balls. Bill gives Javier attention, stroking him whilst his hand props himself up. He places it against the gazebo near Javier's' head, making it look like he was pinning the smaller man up against the wall.

The two of them stroke each other for a while, trying to keep their grunts and moans quiet. Javier's hand reaches out to grab Bill by the hip, pulling the larger man against him. Bill's confused as to what's going on, his face inches away from the others. His eyes are drawn downwards as he feels Javier's cock press firmly against his.

Javier moves Bills hand off his cock, attempting to hold the two of them together. Bill lets out a choked moan as Javier begins jerking the two of them off, enjoying the feeling of his cock rutting against Javier's.

Bill hasn't done this in years. He would often jerk himself and another soldier off whenever they needed a quick release. He's missed the feeling of someone else's member pressed against his.  
Bill doesn't hold back on his moaning, enjoying this far too much. Javier smirks, admiring the sight of the larger man falling apart from his touches.

"You wanna get caught?" Javier asks him, a husk tone to his voice that only makes Bill's knees weaker than they already are.

"No!" He tries to snap back but his voice cuts off as Javier's hand massages over his tip. He presses his tip against Bills, his palm rubbing over the both of them, making Bill moan again.

Javier lets out a surprised yelp as Bill swiftly leans in and bites down on his neck. Javier tilts his head to the side, allowing Bill to kiss and mark his neck. Javier tends to wear his collar up, so he has no problem with Bill leaving his neck purple.

"Thought you weren't gay, Williamson?" Javier teases. Bill bites down harder before pulling away, grunting.

"I. Ain't. Gay."

Javier chuckles, "whatever you say, cabrón."

His other hand reaches up to take Bill by the scruff of his beard, urging him back onto his neck. Bill mumbles something under his breath but goes back to leaving marks on Javier.

Javier's a little surprised when Bills' hand comes up to grip onto Javier's neck, lightly choking him, holding his neck in place. Javier lets out a quiet moan, making Bill blush.

"Harder," Javier sighs. Bill pulls off him, looking at him in confusion, not quite sure if he heard Javier correctly. "You stupid? I said, harder-" Javier's cut off as Bill complies, pressing his hand nicely under Javier's jawline.

Bills not hiding his flustered face for once, mesmerized at the sight of the handsome Mexican - his head is back against the gazebo, lips parted, eyes shut. He's letting out the most beautiful moans Bills ever heard, his cock twitching against Bills as he continues to jerk the two of them off together.

"I'm close," Javier manages to say as his eyes peek open, his other hand reaching down to massage Bills balls. Bill lets out a grunt, his hips rutting against Javier's.

"Cum then," Bill replies, sounding like an order.

Javier lets his eyes fall shut again, moaning and sighing. Bill, still choking Javier, tilts his neck to the side so he can bite down on Javier's already bruised neck. Javier can't handle it any more and finally orgasms, letting out a moan that the camp definitely would have heard if they were awake.  
Bill follows closely after, grinding his cock against Javier's, making Javier pant as Bill milks his orgasm.

Javier's shirt is covered in their cum, but he doesn't seem bothered, wiping his hand down it. Bill takes a good look at Javier's neck, chucking as he admires his work. Javier rolls his eyes at him before sliding his stained shirt off, unfazed at being shirtless in front of the larger man. He uses his shirt like a rag, quickly wiping down their cocks before tucking his away.  
Bill thanks him as he zips up his pants. He's trying his best not to stare at Javier's body, and Javier knows he's struggling to keep his eyes off him.

"You want me shirtless next time?" Javier asks, smirking as he watches Bill's eyes go wide.

"What?! I.. I ain't.. you.. next time..." Bill stutters, dipping his head to try and cover his rosy cheeks.

Javier doesn't reply, he just gives him a smug look before walking back into camp. Bill watches him leave, watching him chuck his shirt into the laundry, get dressed, and finally go to bed.  
Bill goes back to sitting at the scout campfire, his mind flooding with the reality of what exactly just happened. He doesn't want to drink; he doesn't want to risk losing this memory.

Bill's keen to have this happen again.


End file.
